Always There
by Shattered Insecurities
Summary: This takes place after the Volturi left in BD. Right before everyone returns to the Cullen's house there is that moment of celebration. Not all are left in joy after the battle though. What is going through Tanya's head after Irina's death. One Shot


**I hate it when people make Tanya a whore in their stories. Sure she was Bella's competition with the whole Edward ordeal, but you must realize, she truly is not a bitch. She has feelings just like the rest of the characters and was fighting for a similar cause. She lost part of the most important thing her heart held though. Irina. So please don't screech at me or beat me with a newspaper. I'd p[refer to be left in one piece.**

* * *

And this was it. A small regretful smile played across her lips as the cheering from their side broke loose. Shivers ran down her spine as she realized they had accomplished the impossible. The Volturi had left. A dreadful price had had to be paid in the end for this scene though. Caius had been ruthless and had showed no mercy. If it hadn't been for the pair of strong arms holding her back she would have probably been next. Only one thing had crossed her mind: he was going to _pay_. Though it seemed Aro would beat her to the punch when they got back to Volturi.

He brought it upon himself though. He had refused to let someone go unscathed and had been desperate for a fight. That unworthy and sweet person that feel victim to those malicious hands had been her best friend and dearest sister. Strawberry locks shook as she gently sobbed. Those around her took it as ones for joy rather than her loss. Today had had both a happy ending and a twisted and sadistic one. The Cullen's had been saved, but her heart was left in two. Not even Irina had been able to be saved today.

She wished the ground would come up and swallow her whole. Originally, Sasha, her own _mother_ had been stripped away from her, Irina now, too. No matter what she seemed to do nothing ever played out right. The man she had loved for decades now had a stunning baby girl that she would have never been able to give him and a true gem. Bella was a good person she would give her that. She was self-sacrificing and would do anything for them. He had chosen a mate well. Bella was the one that had been the true savior on this eventful day.

She noticed Edward's sideway glance at her and his smile falter slightly before regaining through the process of her thoughts. The smile turned to something that was probably meant to comfort her. Turning away from him her back now faced him. She didn't need pity right now. No. She had come to far over the years to start that now. She was independent and a leader.

Her head was held up high even as anguish threatened to overcome her. Jealousy was not far behind. She had both nobody to neither celebrate the win with nor smother her grieves. Kate had her Garret, Esme her Carlisle, even Rosalie her Emmett. As strong as she made out to be there was still that girl on the inside begging to be loved. To be held just like that. She wanted the self acceptance you only received upon lovers. Everyone was embraced with their mates.

And then there was Tanya. The lonely face in the crowd of awe inspiring faces. How come out of people with such beauty there could be ones still left alone to wander for all eternity throughout the course of life. All these pretty faces were different though. Partner or not. Faces filled with grief, joy, and in the Romanians cases displeasure. The disappointment of not putting the Italians in their place was the only thing on their mind. The range of emotions must have been sending Jasper into a haywire.

The beautiful vampire couldn't bear to put a downer upon all these ecstatic faces. As she was turning around to look for someone to share false joy with she saw Carmen and Eleazar seemingly looming directly behind her. Silence ensured behind her for what seemed like hours, perhaps days. All at once the girl was enveloped into a hug by the two. No doubt crossed her mind that if Carmen could she would be crying at this precise moment. Tanya's tremors and sobs of regret and loss were replaced with the coming comfort of the past month's suspense ending at long last with a fiery jolt.

The picture and feelings being thrust upon her of belonging to something bigger than herself were at last enveloping her. As Kate dispatched from her Garrett only to join the Denali Coven the picture was at last completed. This was _it_. Her arms were wrapped around her family and hadn't a thought in her mind of letting go.

Family would always be there.

And nothing would ever change that

* * *

**So how did you like it? Feel free to flame the shortness. I have had half a mind to do a one shot of Tanya for awhile now. Since I am finally writing on here, why not? I might go back and add more detail later.**

**-Shattered**


End file.
